


Still

by kalypsobean



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Parker Being Parker, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: "I don't get this," Parker says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt _Leverage, Eliot/any, bondage requires a lot of trust_ by daria234 at [comment_fic ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/694321.html?thread=99499825#t99499825)

"I don't get this," Parker says. She holds the rope up, roughly gathered in her hands.

Eliot grabs it from her and coils it neatly, perhaps a bit too tightly around his hand, as if he were preparing to weight a punch with it. 

If it were anyone but Parker, he would be seriously considering that as an option.

"You're not meant to undo it," Eliot says, doing his best not to grit his teeth.

"But why?" Parker says. "It's not hard."

_Because, you're meant to stay still for once,_ Eliot thinks. That's how they got here, though, and clearly, it isn't taking. For once, there's even a lack of sharp objects around, so he can't vent his frustration by stabbing something, which would also prove his point that this is serious, for him. 

He smiles as he realises what it means that there's no sharp objects - no knives, no toothpicks even, because this was meant to be safe, and Parker was supposed to trust him enough to let him have this, even just once. 

He has her hands cuffed behind her back and is just out of her reach before she realises what he's done.

"Should have left the rope alone," he says, when she feels around the bed and doesn't find anything to pick the lock with.

He stops her protest with a finger on her lips. "Trust me," he says, and waits for her to nod.


End file.
